Question: What is the 5th term of an arithmetic sequence of 20 terms with first and last terms of 2 and 59, respectively?
Answer: From the first term to the 20th term, the common difference is added 19 times.  Therefore, the common difference for the arithmetic sequence is $(59-2)/19=3$.  The fifth term is $2+3\cdot(5-1)=\boxed{14}$.